Anarquistas por exelencia
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Pequeños, grandes, suaves, duros, inesperados y tontos. Así son los errores. Pero no importa como sean. Si al fin y al cabo, terminan arruinando más de una vida. NO ES GWENxDUNCAN
1. Chapter 1

Anarquistas por excelencia...

Hi hi people, aquí vengo yo con mi nuevo fick, el primer fick patrocinado por el C.E.F.B (comité de escritores por un fanfiction bizarro), un comité en el cual los escritores nos uniremos para crear muxos ficks con parejas bizarras, ya saben para darle algo diferente a la pagina, cualquier pareja juega siempre y cuando no sea oficial. Lo que quiero es que abramos nuestra mente para crear nuevas parejas que no nos imaginamos ni en nuestro más raro sueño, tenemos imaginación ¡hay que usarla!

Buena noticia: ^^ esto no es GwenxDuncan

Mala noticia: esto no es DuncanxCourtney

Noticia importante: esto es un GwenxNoha y un DuncanxKatie

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece, por ahora, le pertenece a Jennifer perchs y a tom mcguilis, esto es por puro y simple ocio.

Sin más que decir: comienzo

...

_``Nadie nos detendrá, nadie nos separara_

_Somos anarquistas por excelencia, no hemos ganado ese titulo_

_Y hay que defenderlo´´_

-¿Estás listo chico?- pregunto cierta gótica en medio de la noche junto a un gran edificio.

-Por favor, yo naci listo- respondió sonriendo un punk.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, adelante.

-¿Trajiste lo necesario?

-Taladro, martillo, sierra de mano, desarmador, pintura, dardos y sándwiches.

-Perfecto hagámoslo.

Era una noche tranquila, todos dormían tranquilamente en la ciudad, a excepción de un par de jóvenes rebeldes que se adentraron en la oscuridad total de una escuela preparatoria para cobrar algo que ambos conocían como lo mas dulce y deseable que pudiese existir, incuso mas dulce que la miel, y lo deseaban mas que cualquier cosa en su vida: La venganza.

Ambos jóvenes estaban juntos en esto, y nada los detendría, deseaban vengarse, y para ellos ese deseo es más poderoso que un dios. Todo estaba arreglado, se habían desecho del velador de la escuela, y tenían bastante tiempo, antes de que dieran las 5:00 a.m. y entraran los intendentes a limpiar y ordenar antes de que viniesen los estudiantes, habían tapado todas las cámaras de seguridad con dardos llenos de pegamento instantáneo y en caso de cualquier cosa, cuando llegaron al auditorio, el lugar donde llevarían a cabo su misión, lo hicieron a prueba de sonido, para que nadie sospechara ni en lo mas mínimo, y sin dudar ni un segundo cometieron a cabo su acción, hoy nada los detendría.

-Gwen, pásame el desarmador y la sierra.

-Aquí tienes- contesto la chica pasándole los objetos dichos- ¿seguro que lo estas haciendo bien?, recuerda solo tenemos una oportunidad, y si lo cortas tan solo un milímetro de mas, todo el plan se hecha a perder, Duncan, esto es muy preciso.

-Muñequita, ¿Cuántas veces e hecho esto?, solo relájate, que ya te pareces a mi novia, sigue haciendo lo que te diga, O.K.

-O.K., y ya te he dicho que no me digas muñequita, solo dime por mi nombre quieres, y que ni se te vuelva a ocurrir compararme con la princesucha esa.

-Si como sea, ahora pásame el taladro y el sándwich que ya me dio hambre.

-¿Tardaras mucho? Ya se esta haciendo tarde.

-No, ahora dame la pintura y el secador y estará todo listo.

-Cool, eso le enseñara al empedernido de McLein a no llamarnos escoria desobligada.

-Esto será muy divertido.

Así ambos jóvenes terminaron el trabajo que habían empezado, y arreglaron la escuela para que no se notara que ellos dos estuvieron haya ilegalmente en medio de la noche. Todo salió como lo habían planeado, y hasta ese momento no nadie sabia de ello. El par de amigos, así, salieron de la escuela y se despidieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podían esperar a que el día siguiente llegara y ver su plan triunfar. Llegaron a su casa cansados, sobre todo porque también se habían escapado de hay y tenían que llegar a sus habitaciones de manera extraña y sigilosa, pero todo valdría la pena. Duraron un buen rato para lograr conciliar el sueño, pero al fin lo lograron, hasta que sonó el despertador, y supieron que ya era hora de ir a la escuela, hoy era un muy buen día. Como siempre desayunaron con sus respectivas familias, y aunque todos notaron que ese día tenían un buen humor no muy usual en ellos (sobre todo en la chica), nadie le dio importancia, y los dejaron ir así a la escuela, sin pensar en nada de lo ya ocurrido ni en lo que ocurriría.

-Buenos días compañera- dijo al punk al encontrar a su amiga en la puerta de la escuela- lista para uno de los mejores días en la historia de la escuela.

-Buenos días, no seas exagerado, es solo una broma menor, no creo que haga historia.

-Al menos recibirá su merecido, ahora solo falta esperar a que nos llamen a la junta anual de bienvenida y listo, misión cumplida.

-Ya no soporto más tiempo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, mejor vete a tu aula y espera las indicaciones.

La chica solo asintió y se dirigió a su aula, saludo a sus amigos y a su novio y vio pasar las horas, hasta ese glorioso anuncio que haría que la desvelada de anoche y todo ese dinero gastado valiera la pena.

-Todos los alumnos al auditorio, para el discurso de bienvenida a los alumnos, tienen 5 minutos- se escucho a través del altavoz de la escuela

Los chicos estaban ansiosos, por ver la cara de los demás al ver la sorpresa que habían preparado, ambos corrieron al auditorio, ya que al parecer querían la primera fila, no podían esperar aunque claro, su ansiedad paro al ver al director McLein subir al escenario, exactamente al centro como ellos habían planeado, ambos lo único que hicieron fue esbozar una sonrisa y levantar discretamente tres dedos de sus manos derechas, y enfocar a su tan querido profesor.

-Muy bien chicos- comenzó e director- este año escolar recién comienza, déjenme darles una cordial bienvenida a los de primer año…

-Tres- murmuro el chico de cresta verde.

-Y se que muchos están mas que listos para iniciar su año con interés y entusiasmo…

-Dos- susurro la gótica bajando un dedo.

-Y OTROS no tanto…

-Uno- continuo el chico

-Venganza- dijeron al unísono.

Nadie creía lo que veía, el profesor que hace un segundo estaba dándoles el sermón de primer di, se había ido, para dejar en su lugar un muy feo ruido de caída y un agujero enorme en el escenario, al principio todo se lleno de risas por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos y de uno que otro maestro al que se le escapaba una risilla, aunque fue solo la secretaria del director quien se subió ayudar al caído, aunque todo ese ruido fue silenciado con la cara del director al salir del hoyo, tenia una cara de furia digna de un demonio, todos se quedaron quietos y con el miedo en sus rostros nadie se atrevió a siquiera toser, todos sabían que esta vez, fueron demasiado lejos.

-¡Exijo saber quien demonios hizo esto!- grito McLein a todo pulmón, quizá eso haría que el culpable saliera, aunque para el era obvio, ese par de rockeros que se tragaban las risas en primera fila, eran los culpables, el no necesitaba prueba, simplemente lo sabia, los conocía ya de tres años y sabia perfectamente que eran los únicos que se atrevían a faltarle el respeto de tal manera, pero guardo la calma y sonrió maliciosamente- Todos los alumnos pueden irse a sus respectivas aulas, la junta de este año se cancela, a excepción de Gwen Henderson y de Duncan Swan, los quiero a ustedes dos en mi oficina ahora- dijo con toda serenidad, dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina.

Ambos chicos estaban sumamente intrigados por la reacción del director, les pareció increíble como se calmo tan rápido, ya se esperaban que los descubriera, no así de rápido, pero al fin y al cabo siempre terminaban descubriéndolos, los chicos se limitaron a verse entre si e irse directamente a la oficina del dicho, y esperaron a que les llamara para pasar, sabían que el regaño seria enorme y el castigo duraría todo el año, eso no les importaba lo único que querían averiguar era porque la repentina sonrisa y tranquilidad por parte del director, eso no estaba incluido en el plan, veían a varios profesores ir y venir y todos les dirigían miradas furtivas y de decepción, pero no los llamaban, estuvieron sentados ay por 36 minutos hasta que por fin se digno la secretaria del director a salir de la oficina y les dijo:

-Chicos *suspiro* ahora si fueron demasiado lejos, podrían a ver matado al director o al menos lastimarlo gravemente, den gracias a dios que no paso a mayores.

-Y ¿como esta segura de que fuimos nosotros?- pregunto incrédulo el oji-azul

-Duncan por favor, no finjas demencia, los conozco bien chicos, y me agradan pero lo de hoy fue… demasiado, ya pueden pasar y créanme que les deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

-Gracias señorita Montgomery- contesto la gótica con una sonrisa en el rostro- pero estaremos bien.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de ello, pasen que no se les haga mas tarde.

Los dos pasaron ala oficina intrigados también por las palabras de la secretaria, además, el director no estaba sentado con sus expedientes permanentes en la mano y el bolígrafo rojo al que la mayoría le temía con cara de enojado, no, ahora solo estaba sentado ay con dos carpetas azules y un gran libro café con una sonrisa en el rostro, esta vez no dijo nada, solo los miraba con ganas de reírse.

-Y ¿bien?- pregunto el chico.

-Suéltelo cuantos días serán, cuantos meses- siguió la gótica esperando ver respuesta, pero en cambio solo recibió agrandar la sonrisa del director.

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajaremos en la cafetería o haremos jardinería?- pero aun no había respuesta.

-¿Llamaran a nuestros padres? ¿Cursos de verano?- pero aun nada.

-¡Quiere por un demonio decir que será!- grito exasperado el punk.

-Nada- contesto alegre el director- los llame aquí porque quería darles las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? No entiendo, ¿quiere explicarse McLein?- dijo molesta la chica.

-Precisamente, las gracias, han hecho de hoy, el día más feliz de mi carrera.

-Explíquese- ordeno el chico.

-Se los pondré de este modo, ustedes han sido un dolor de cabeza, durante estos tres años he buscado alguna excusa para expulsarles de aquí, pero ninguna fue lo suficientemente grande para ello, y hoy me han dado eso que siempre busque para que obtengan ustedes dos pequeñas ratas de alcantarilla su merecido.

-¿Piensa expulsarnos? Por favor- rio descaradamente la gótica ante el comentario.

-Usted no puede hacer eso, ya lo hemos hablado antes- contesto el otro como si se tratase de una broma.

-Y no los voy a expulsar descuiden, he estudiado determinadamente la regla 16-HG la que ustedes siempre me recuerdan y en el verano descubrí un hueco que apuesto ustedes nunca vieron- dijo abriendo el libro que traía consigo y se lo entrego a Gwen- por favor léela en voz alta.

-Regla 16HG- comenzó Gwen- todos los estudiante que causen problemas a la institución donde estudian deberán ser castigados de las formas ya mencionadas en la regla 7RF y la escuela deberá promover apoyo incondicional a los estudiantes problemas brindándoles atención psicológica gratuita hasta que su conducta mejore de los contrario se deberá llamara al padre o madre del alumno para tener una charla productiva hasta llegar a un acuerdo en común, JAMAS se deberá aplicar la expulsión del plantel.

-Perfecto, ahora ve al apéndice del libro en la pagina 134 y revisa las condiciones de la regla 16HG, apuesto que no revisaron eso- dijo mientras la cara de Duncan cambiaba a una cierta preocupación

-Condiciones y situaciones a la regla 16HG, los alumnos deberán de mostrar una conducta productiva y presentable durante la primer semana de clases. Los alumnos que sean recién ingresados, es decir, de primer año, estarán exentos a esta regla, pero deberán de acudir con su tutor para buscar un respuesta razonable al asunto, en caso de que sean de 2 año en adelante, se recalca que esta vez no habrá castigo alguno, la escuela le otorgara en forma de apoyo una transferencia a…- Gwen se detuvo un segundo trago saliva y miro con horror a su compañero- una escuela que el director desee, esta tendrá que ser adecuada para las condiciones en las que viva el alumno, sin protesta alguna por parte de las personas involucradas, los alumnos deberán abandonar dicho plantel en menos de 3 días.

-¿Nos transferirá?

-Correcto, ustedes dos ya no son problema mío, no los volveré a ver, ya era hora.

-¿Y a cual piensa mandarnos?

-Bueno, ustedes dos irán a la misma y al mismo tiempo irán a diferentes escuelas.

-¿Qué?, explíquese bien, que quiere decir con todo esto- dijo la chica bastante preocupada.

-Ambos irán al Internado federal Hatchet para señoritas y jóvenes con problemas, es exactamente el mismo internado reformatorio pero, esta dividido en dos secciones, una para señoritas y otra para varones.

-Acaso cree que eso nos da miedo, por favor, ha hecho mejores cosas McLein.

-Eso ya lo veremos Duncan, hoy mismo envió los papeles para allá, tienen hoy y mañana parea despedirse y tomar sus cosas, son libres de irse.

Y así hicieron, ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar, la única diferencia era que el chico salió con una sonrisa, y la chica, ni se diga, tenía la cara de a ver visto un fantasma, estaba aun mas pálida que de costumbre, las manos le temblaban y había perdido el equilibrio, quizá era ella la más realista, sabía que lo que les habían dicho no era broma y tenía en mente que, todo había sido su culpa, ella solo veía como su compañero se reía y les contaba triunfante a sus amigos lo sucedido, ella seguía shock, de su boca no salió palabra alguna, sencillamente tenía miedo.

-Bueno, y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el punk notando la repentina actitud de la gótica- no me digas que te asusto el que nos transfieran de la escuela.

Pero nada, la chica no reacciono, solo se limito a bajar la cara, estaba llorando.

-¿Te asusta la idea de que nos manden a un disque instituto y que nos separen?, recuerda que nadie ha podido con el equipo DG, somos invencibles.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¿Por qué la agresividad mujer?

-El Internado federal Hatchet, es bestial, ha destruido hasta las más grandes mentes anarquistas, no podremos con él.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-¿Recuerdas a mi primo Alan?

-El perdedor cuyo pasatiempo es tejer conejos de estambre, lo recuerdo.

-El antes era el dolor de cabeza de su escuela, pero mi tía lo inscribió allí, y con tan solo 3 meses se convirtió en el niño bueno y nerd que conoces, el me enseño todo lo que se, el me convirtió en gótica, no, no quiero terminar así.

-Reacciona Gwen, nosotros somos anarquistas por excelencia, no hemos ganado ese título, y nada ni nadie y menos ese tonto internado nos detendrá, somos el mejor equipo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien ¿De acuerdo?

La chica se limito a mirarlo a los ojos y dejar de llorar, y lo abrazo en busca de un poco de protección, lo que había dicho era cierto, ese internado es bestial, pero aun así estaba ella con su mejor amigo y lo que pudiese venir ya no tendría importancia, mientras estuviesen ellos dos juntos, no hay quien los destruya. Este será un año muy complicado para ambos...

...

Y ¿Qué tal?

Hice lo mejor que pude, espero que la idea les agrade, se puede decir que fue basado en una experiencia personal, y a raíz de eso salió esta idea, debo de continuarla.

Apuesto y supongo q no, pero aun así se las dejo.

Únanse a la asociación... wii

Bye Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kanikanigoro


	2. Errores

_**El otro día, mientras caminaba por las calles de parís, me encontré con la agente Evelyn Salt, y compartimos un helado de banana. Como buena amiga, me hizo el favor de ir a Canadá y robar los papeles titulares de Isla del Drama, y vaya si le costó, peleo contra ninjas a prueba de agua, dinosaurios, extraterrestres, perros clonados y con una sidra, el resultado... ¡Me volví dueña de TDI/A/TM/WT! Después tomamos un café juntas y partimos hacia el amanecer montadas en Nefertimon, cuando de repente... Desperté y me di cuenta de que no es bueno comer 5 rebanadas de pay de queso antes de dormir...***_

_**Enjoy...**_

...

_``Pequeños, grandes, suaves, duros, inesperados y tontos_

_Así son los errores. Pero no importa como sean_

_Si al fin y al cabo terminan arruinando más de una vida´´_

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, ¡Te pasaste de la raya!- grito una morocha desesperada, viendo como su compañero llenaba un par de maletas.

-Ya cálmate, ¿Quieres princesa? La gente que se sobre-estresa termina con paros cardiacos, ¿Sabias eso?- respondió divertido el punk.

-Claro, ahora me llamas princesa y te preocupas por mí. Pero no pensaste en eso anoche, al escabullirte con la gotisucha esa ¿Verdad? Y ahora te vas como si nada pasara.

-En primera, no es una gotisucha, es mi mejor amiga, y es segunda, no pasa nada, simplemente me reubicaron, cual es el problema entonces.

-Este es nuestro último año de preparatoria, antes de la universidad, para fin de año yo estaré en los ángeles haciendo tramites en la UCLA (Universidad de California Los ángeles) se supone que la pasaríamos juntos- replico ella haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico.

-Vamos Courtney, aun así la pasaremos juntos- dijo el chico al momento de abrazarla- el internado tiene horarios de visita los domingos de 9 a 8 del día, además ya te prometí escribirte y mensajearte cada vez que pueda, ¿De qué te preocupas?

-Ya olvídalo, tienes razón no tengo de que preocuparme, anda, termina de empacar.

-Además, no iré solo, a Gwen también la transfirieron y ella...

-¡Ah Gwen, Gwen y Gwen! Termina ya con eso quieres- exclamo ella poniéndose de pie, y subiendo los brazos.

-Princesa- alcanzo a murmurar- ¿Estas celosa?- exclamo aguantándose la risa, mientras ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Celosa, ¿Yo?, no, ¿Por qué debería de estar celosa de esa ave de rapiña azul que trata de robarse a mi hombre? Estas alucinando- comento con TODO el sarcasmo que pudo.

-Courtney, no la llames así, ella es como te he dicho mil veces mi mejor amiga, y tu mi novia, cálmate si, ustedes dos siempre son tan dramáticos

-¿Ustedes dos?- pregunto con credulidad

-Sí, tu y el novio de Gwen, que por si no sabias, si, ella tiene novio.

-¿Novio?, quien estaría tan loco como para salir con ella.

-¿Conoces a Trent Stuart?

-Es el chico cantante, el que siempre gana los concursos de talento de la escuela ¿Cierto?

-Correcto, el es novio de Gwen.

-Hay no juegues, ese chico ha sido catalogado como el más guapo y buen mozo de la escuela, que haría con la gótica esa, nada que ver.

-Mira, a mi no me lo digas, que eso ya lo sé. A mí también me sorprendió cuando lo supe. Ahora ya no ay razón para que estés celosa ¿verdad?

-¡Que yo no estaba celosa!

-Como digas- contesto rodando los ojos el chico.

-¡No me crees! Eres un ogro.

-Me sigues haciendo caso.

-Pues...yo no... y si eso... pero yo...- los balbuceos de la chica fueron callados por un par de labios que se posaban en su boca, ella no tardo en corresponder y cambiar su notoria cara de enojo a una de adolescente enamorada, sabía que el chico tenia razón, el era un vándalo, un delincuente, un ogro y un anarquista, todo el mundo le decía que ella estaba loca al hacerle caso a un chico como él, incluso los padres del chico estaban impactados con ella, pensaban que saldría con cualquier case de mujer, menos con una organizada niña buena, muchos apostaron que ellos terminarían a la semana, pero no, ya llevaban dos años juntos, y estaban felices.

Pero tenía que arruinar toda esa felicidad, tenía que haberse escabullido a media noche para casi matar a McLein, el ya me lo dijo, cometió un error, el error de cometer el acto vandálico la primer semana de clases, pero no es justo que por su tonto error, ella se quedara sin novio, sin pareja de graduación, sin compañero de estudio y sin su razón por la cual no ser tan estirada. Esto la molestaba tanto, la culpable según ella era la gótica cómplice del punk, ella sabía que Duncan era así, y lo aceptaba, aprendió a vivir con ello, y nada la hacía más feliz que saber que la tipa esa era expulsada, pero aun así se llevo a su novio con el, simplemente desde que la vio por primera vez la detesto, y más cuando supo que ella y Duncan eran mejores amigos desde que tenían pañales, la ponía celosa, mas ella nunca dijo nada directamente. Ahora el estaba a punto de partir y presentía que alguien se lo arrebataría, mas no pensó mas de dos segundos y la culpo a ella, lastima ya no podía hacer nada.

-Prométeme una cosa- dijo ella separándose del beso.

-Lo que quieras, siempre y cuando nos sea nada peligroso o que incluya dinero.

-Prométeme que, aunque te vayas, nada cambiara entre nosotros

-¿Solo eso?

-Tomate esto en serio, por favor.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si te prometo que pase lo que pase, seguiremos igual que como ahora.

-Gracias, ya estoy mucho mas tranquila, ¿Y cuando parten?

-El jueves a las 2 de la tarde.

-Perfecto, que tal si tú y yo pasamos toda la tarde de mañana juntos.

-Me parece bien.

-Que tal, un helado, una película y una cena.

-Genial, paso por ti a las 4.

-Hecho, te voy a extrañar tanto.

-Y yo a ti.

-Eres tan valiente, yo no aguantaría ni 2 días sin mi familia, y tu te iras por todo un año, eso es algo que admiro.

-Realmente, cuando eres un hijo como yo, aprendes que la familia no es tan importante, mis padres cuando supieron que me transfirieron a un internado casi bailan de la felicidad, soy la oveja negra de la familia, soy esa persona a la que no desean ver en las fiestas familiares, créeme este internado es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar tanto a mis padres como a mi.

-Vaya, eso es triste.

-Te acostumbras, además me tratan así desde que tengo memoria, es algo de todos los días.

-Ahora entiendo por que no te afecta el irte.

-La cruda realidad mi amor- dijo este ultimo dándole un ultimo beso a la chica antes de terminar de hacer sus maletas listo para partir hacia el internado, sabia que no iba a ser bonito, pero tenia que enfrentarlo, si no, nadie lo haría por el, lo que había dicho era cierto, sus padres eran felices, y esta probablemente seria una aventura digan de contar, si sobrevivía claro esta, pero tenia Gwen a su lado, ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

Mientras tanto con la chica gótica.

Ella hacia tranquilamente sus maletas, mientras su novio le ayudaba a escoger que llevarse, ella no quería hablar mucho del tema. La palabra clave es Error,  ella si que estaba consiente de que lo que habían hecho era una menuda tontería, tuvieron lo que quisieron, se vengaron del director, pero ¿Realmente valió la pena? Sabia que no, ya no se sentía orgullosa de su acto, es mas, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, tenia mucho miedo, miedo de que los derrotaran y en convertirse como su primo, no quería cambiar, tan solo la mínima idea de eso, hacia que sintiera escalofríos, mas ya no se podía hacer nada, excepto terminar de empacar y despedirse. A diferencia de su cómplice, ella era muy querida por su familia, no era una muy grande, pero era acogedora, su madre siempre la quiso, y a pesar de todas las travesuras que siempre hizo desde bebe, la quería y le dolía que se la llevaran a un internado. También tenía a un hermano menor, este parecía más feliz con su partida, mas todos sabían que esa capa de felicidad era para tapar las lágrimas que en secreto corrían por su rostro. El siguiente año será muy difícil pero, no servía de nada llorar, al fin y al cabo, fu su culpa, para que negar lo cierto, no tenia sentido, solo quería llegar de una vez y acabar con ello.

-Y ¿Qué mas te hace falta?- pregunto el ojiverde revisando una ultima vez la lista que la gótica le había entregado.

-Creo que eso es todo, llevo ropa, botas, maquillaje, pintura azul de cabello, libros, mi diario, fotos de mi novio, celular, si creo que eso es todo- contesto la chica en un tono no muy animado

-No puedo creer que te vas a ir por un año, te extrañare demasiado.

-Y yo a ti, pero ya que, como dice shakira, lo hecho esta hecho.

-Pero al menos, le dieron a la escuela uno de los mejores recuerdos, la cara del director al caer no tuvo precio.

-Si, y gracias a la loca de Sierra, quedara plasmado en el anuario de este año, mas vale que me consigas una copia.

-Lo hare, aunque con esa foto, se venderá mas rápido que el pan caliente.

-Lo se, por dios, que estupidez, acabamos de hacer, me van a transferir al internado mas feroz de Canadá.

-Tranquila, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que todo saldrá bien, además, quizá esta sea un mensaje del destino diciéndote, que es hora de expandir tus horizontes, y de cambiar la alineación de tus chacras hacia el ying, y dejar el yang en otro lado.

-Tu siempre tan positivo, ¿Verdad?

-No puedo evitarlo, con la cara larga que te cargas, creo que necesitas unas cuantas palabras de aliento, yo se que hiciste mal, y no te aplaudo por ello, pero también admitiste tu error y eso es bueno. Mientras todos te desalientan, mereces que tu novio te tome la mano y te diga que todo estará bien.

-Gracias Trent, tu siempre sabes hacerme sentir mejor.

Dicho esto, los jóvenes comenzaron a besarse, era de los últimos besos que se darían en mucho tiempo, hasta quizá era el ultimo, ella tenia que aprovecharlo, ellos dos se querían bastante, no tanto como para decir que se amaban, pero si les dolía separarse por tanto, apenas llevaban 6 meses saliendo, y ya se querian como si llevaran años. Sin darse cuenta, había una persona observándolos, mirando la escena asqueado, mas aun así enternecido, le daba pena interrumpir la escena, pero aun así lo hiso, tenia que hablar con ella.

-Iught, ya terminaron de besuquearse- pregunto el chico observando todo desde la puerta.

-Danny, largo de mi cuarto- exclamo la chica al notar como su hermano había estado allí sin su permiso.

-En un minuto, Trent, llamo tu madre, dice que te necesita en casa, que ya te fueras.

-Oh claro, tengo que irme, pero te veré mañana- contesto dándole un ultimo beso a su novia- Te veo luego, Dan- se fue chocando la palma con el menor.

-Danny, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes permiso a entrar en mi habitación así como así?

-Por favor, ustedes estaban tan ocupados lamiéndose la cara que ni siquiera notaron que yo estaba allí.

-Bien, ya dejaste el mensaje ahora largo.

-Espera, no era por lo único que vine.

-¿Qué mas quieres? Sabes que estoy ocupada y que debo de…

La chica fue silenciada al notar como un par de bazos le rodeaban la cintura y como su blusa se mojaba ligeramente.

-Gwen ¡No quiero que te vayas!- dijo su hermano aun sin voltearla a ver.

-Pero Danny, yo…

-Por favor, no me dejes solo, te extrañare mucho si te vas.

-Danny – susurro ella, correspondiéndole el abrazo- no me dejaras de ver, los domingos puedes ir a visitarme junto con mama, además ella estará aquí para cuidarte.

-No, no es cierto, Mamá nunca esta, por eso te quiero mas a ti, ella se la pasa trabajando, nunca esta en casa, tu si, tu siempre me cuidaste, si tu te vas no se que voy a hacer- sollozo el niño.

-Oye, se la pasa trabajando para que a ti no te haga falta nada, no seas así de malo con ella.

-Si claro, no me hace falta nada, me hace falta un padre, y eso nadie me lo puede dar, por eso se supone que tengo madre, pero ella nunca estuvo. Quien fue la que siempre me cuido, pues tu. Tu siempre estuviste allí cuando me cortaba el dedo y necesitaba un beso, tu fuiste la que evitaba que yo me aventara de la azotea jugando a superman, tu eras la que siempre me decía que no hiciera tonterías, la que me gritaba que no fuera un imbécil y que me pusiera estudiar, siempre estuviste a un lado mío diciendo que no fuera animal que 2 x 2 no era 8. Comprende que eres como la madre que yo no tengo, me cuidas, me abrazas y me soportas ¿Qué hare yo sin ti? Hermana, no te vayas

Ella no sabia que decir, si de por si se sentía culpable con su error, ahora se sentía peor, nunca se imagino que el pequeño demonio que siempre la espiaba, molestaba y fatigaba, la quisiera de tal modo, como a una madre, estaba conmovida, solo soltó unos sollozos mas, y abrazó mas fuerte a su hermanito.

-Yo lo lamento, no sabia que tu…

-No lo sabias, nadie lo sabia, todos dicen que mama hace eso por nosotros dos, es por eso que siempre esta trabajando, pero que hay de jugar conmigo, de ayudarme a hacer la tarea, eso cuenta mas.

-Lamento haber hecho lo que hice hermanito, te prometo que siempre que pueda vendré a verte y que estaré lista para recibirte cuando puedas, ¿Si? Y sabes que, esta noche será noche de juegos, pizza y películas juntos. Es mas le dire a Trent, que siempre que vaya a visitarme te lleve con el ¿Bien?

-Gracias Gwen.

-Lamento hacerte esto.

Y así ambos chicos se quedaron, abrazados un par de minutos mas, ella sabia algo que los demás no, su hermano la quería como una madre, se sentía halagada, esto era un honor, y se viene enterando justo después de conocer el error mas grande de su vida, pero ya que, ya lo hiso, ¡A pagar!

Con ese diminuto error, se cambiaron muchas vidas. Los padres de Duncan, no cabían en la felicidad, al fin la única razón por la cual avergonzarse se largaba lejos, para ellos era día de festejar. La madre de Gwen, ella era realista, sabia que un día ocurriría, la expulsarían o la transferirían, ya estaba lista, esto no iba a ser fácil, era su pequeña, la ama, pero también sabia que lo que paso, paso y que mas da. Pobre Courtney, pobre Trent, ambos se quedaban sin pareja, sin amor, ambos lo tomaron de manera diferente, courtney quería partirle la cara a Duncan por haber hecho semejante estupidez, y trent solo quería congelar el tiempo para poder pasar más tiempo con su novia. Pero el mas afectado fue el pobre Danny, su hermana se iba, mas bien, su MADRE se iba, el pobre estaba mas destazado que la cecina, se quedaría solo, ya no tenia a nade. Después de todo, todos sobrevivirían, se adaptarían a tan enorme cambio, tenían un camino por delante, pero el destino es confuso, y nadie sabe que le depara el mañana.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_**Pobre Danny TT-TT, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por el, yo no se que haría si mi hermana se fuera por un año a quien sabe donde.**_

_**Que capitulo tan meloso y dulce, no puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto, bueno quizá noten como cambia mi forma de escrito, espero que les parezca bien, estoy feliz, y así durare un buen rato, a menos de que pase algo no planeado.**_

_**¡Hoy celebrare que es mi primer fick como Ichijouji Kany-chan! Mi nuevo Nick, pienso que a veces no es malo cambiar, y ya que estoy obsesionada con el personaje de Ken Ichijouji, me cambien el nombre por el, pero descuiden, en cuanto me aburra del tipo, volveré a ser Kanikanigoro. **_

_***¿Alguien ha visto la película de Agente Salt? Pues yo no, no me agrada mucho que digamos Angelina Jolie, pero lo de la agente me pareció algo loco y lo puse de Disclaimer, trato de ser un poco mas original en ese aspecto, pero como siempre su opinión cuenta mas, y si quieres que vuelva a hacerlos serios, lo volveré a hacer.**_

_**Como les dije, no puedo estar de mejor humor por estos momentos, así que estoy dispuesta para criticas y comentarios, si quieren decirme algo malo o bueno, no duden en enviarme un review, un MP o en agregarme en el MSN, con gusto los atenderé. Recuerden, por cada buen review que recibo, tengo una pesadilla menos ^^ (ayuda ¡quiero dormir!)**_

_**Cuídense bye oxoxox**_

_**Ichijouji Kany-chan**_


End file.
